


Impatient Patient

by MatrixDream



Series: Warmth [5]
Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I don't know how to tag this it's just soft and self-indulgent, Rare pair hell strikes again!, Robin just wants both of his partners to get along, Scarecrow doesn't trust humans but he's almost okay with Judy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Scarecrow's screen gets dirty and he needs some assistance.
Relationships: (Sort of. he's still working up to it), Judy Robinson/Robin/Scarecrow, Judy Robinson/Robot, Robot/Scarecrow, Scarecrow/Judy
Series: Warmth [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342882
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Impatient Patient

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Judy/Scarecrow + patient

The small saw ground to a halt as it finished the cut, allowing Judy to pull back the cast and reveal the healed hand. “How’s that feel?” She asked, watching her patient flex it.

“Feels pretty good, but whoo, does it smell bad! I can’t wait to have a bath!” Don said, clutching his hand to his chest. “Thanks, doc.”

“Make sure to wash your hand gently with soap and warm water, keep the skin moisturized, and make sure you do those stretches I showed you. You should be back to work by the end of the week.” She explained, disposing of the remains and beginning to put her tools away.

He sighed dramatically. “Nooo, anything but that! Can you break my hand again?”

“Gladly!” Raising a hammer, he quickly flinched back and retracted his plea.

“Healing hands belong to a cruel mistress.” Don shook his head with a chuckle, before pushing himself off of the medical bed. 

“Be more careful next time, doctors orders.” She shook the hammer at him before putting it down and signing his medical sheet.

“Aye aye, captain.” He saluted at her, beginning to leave the room before abruptly stopping. “Uh, your boyfriend is here….and uhm…your boyfriend’s boyfriend.”

Making a confused noise, she turned around, spotting two robots standing in her doorway, one hidden slightly behind the other. “Oh, thanks, Don.” She motioned for them both to come in, allowing the aforementioned man to escape. “Robin, is everything okay?”

The blue robot nodded, moving aside and leading his companion in deeper, who began to get more sheepish as they approached her. He gestured to his own face before pointing to the copper coloured bot.

Scarecrow’s globe was absolutely filthy. She could only imagine what he had gotten up to and she was certain he could barely see. Grabbing a cloth and some solvent, she made sure to dilute it while the other bot led him to sit on a medical bed. 

“Is he okay with me touching him?” Judy asked, making sure to keep her movements slow and visible as she approached them. 

The two bots looked at each other, seeming to have a conversation but not one she could understand. After a few moments, Robin knelt down in front of her, pointing to the cloth and his own globe, which was relatively clean, especially in comparison. 

“You first, so he knows what to expect?” She clarified, receiving a nod. “Okay.” Spraying a small amount of the cleaning solution onto the living glass, she let it settle, the droplets distorting the flurry of shifting lights. Her eyes were automatically drawn to them, transfixed by the glow inside, somehow feeling like she was locking eyes with him despite his lack of them. “You’re gorgeous.” She breathed, before shaking her head and wiping away the solvent, remembering she still had Scarecrow waiting on her. Who she noticed seemed to be looking at them, at least the best he could.

“Sorry.” She apologized, her face flushing as she continued to carefully wipe down the orb, dipping the edge of the cloth into the armour crevices. 

Noticing her embarrassment, Robin pressed his forehead to hers in his specie’s version of a kiss, earning a small smile. “Judy. Robinson. Gorgeous.” 

Her smile grew and she planted a brief kiss against the illuminated glass, before just as quickly wiping away the mark left behind. “You’re all done.” She told him, before turning to the other robot. “Scarecrow, it’s your turn.” 

He stood up and approached the aforementioned bot first, placing a reassuring servo against Scarecrow’s shoulder, which had tensed a fraction with attention now on him. 

Judy sat down a decent distance away, but still close enough to reach him once he calmed again. “I’m just going to spray some of this onto your face and let it sit for a bit. It’s a cleaning solution I’ve diluted so it won’t cause any irritation. After that I just have to wipe it off with this cloth and then you will be good as new.” She explained to him, hoping he understood at least some of what she was saying. Giving him time to prepare, she spritzed some of the solution onto his globe, which didn’t receive a reaction. That was a good sign at least. 

Waiting a moment for it to settle, “I’m going to touch you now, okay?” She warned before reaching out carefully, gently pressing the cloth against the glass. He leaned away slightly with each point of contact, but didn’t attack her or leave. 

Robin took a hold of a servo, emitting a soothing frequency. The distress robot leaned into him, making it harder to escape the cloth but at least seemed to result in some comfort. 

Judy had managed to wipe away about half of the grime, but she didn’t want to cause more stress than necessary. “Do you need a break?” She asked Scarecrow, who didn’t outwardly respond for a while. Regardless, she waited patiently until he eventually shook his head. So, she continued, even though he continued to pull away every time. 

Robin reached over and grabbed a spare cloth to help her out, wrapping the fabric around his claw before beginning to get between the filthy seams. The bot in his arms continuing to squirm and fidget, not trapped, but uncomfortable with the human’s contact. 

“I know, I’m sorry, we’re almost done.” Judy shushed, giving one final wipe and revealing the shimmering crimson beneath the orb. Finished, she removed her hand, tossing the filthy cloth into the sink and backing up to give him his space again, while Robin also finished. 

The two robots looked at each other, holding a silent conversation, before he turned to her, translating for her patient. “Thank. You. Judy.” 

Scarecrow nodded before quickly getting up and scuttling out of the room, far more confident in navigating with his returned vision. 

Robin watched, then turned to Judy and once again pressed his head to hers, before following after his companion. 

She smiled. “You’re welcome.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr for those also in rare pair hell with me! https://5amanthus.tumblr.com/


End file.
